Mereka, tersapu ombak
by aphrodiccha
Summary: [Banyak wanita mendambakan potongan rambut yang lurus nan indah... Untuk berbagai alasan.] / adult!RenHina / M for safety, DLDR!


Mereka, tersapu ombak.

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei

Story © kiyoha

Sakakibara Ren x Kurahashi Hinano slight past!GakuHina

Warnings! :

dark adult/broken!Hinano, rate M for safe, sedikit senggolcantiq pair anuan tapi ga eksplisit :'), crackpair, OOC PARAH HAHHAHAHAHA SENGAJA MAAP YAHHH abis settingnya dewasa jadi kurasa sifat mereka bisa berubah #ga, headcanon bertebaran, kiyoha gabisa nulis POV 1, diksi random atiati ngaco pisan. kiyoha nulis sambil esmosi esmambo btw. DLDR!

Baru pertama kali nyoba publish dari hp btw hahaha bold dan italicnya ilang semua maapkeun. Anggep aja baca dari stat fb #yha :')

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku ingin kau mengkonfirmasinya sekali lagi. Kau yakin dengan hal ini?"

Lewat pantulan kaca, dalam sekilas tatap aku dapat menjaring keraguan hati Sakakibara. Hari ini bukan gunting keabuan andalannya, yang kerap bercokol di dua jarinya, yang dapat dengan sunyi lagi laju mencabut tanpa sisakan jeritan kutikula—namun sepasang lempengan besi membara, tersambung dengan aliran listrik yang seolah tak sabar melihat tiap helai rambutku terpukul rata.

Apakah itu alasannya sampai Sakakibara tak mampu menitah jari-jarinya untuk meluncur gesit, lekas merapikan ombak jinggaku yang sedari lalu berayun jenuh?

Yah, kurasa bukan.

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya, Sakakibara-kun. Tidakkah kau hitung sedari tadi? Sudah kali ketiga."

Masih kuulas senyum, kucoba mengulur panjang kesabaranku seperti saat memainkan ayatori. Tak seincipun aku menoleh, namun jelas kurasakan raut muka yang selalu tampak menjengkelkan itu menusuk-nusuk punggungku.

Aku tahu ia tengah menyeringai ala buaya darat,

—lagi.

"Memangnya tidak sayang? Yah, rata-rata wanita mendambakan potongan lurus, namun pada dirimu, kau memiliki aset yang sedemikian cantik."

Jemari panjang yang menyisir rambutku meninggalkan gatal yang begitu ingin kutepis, tapi kuurungkan niatku. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau gadis yang keras kepala."

Benar-benar, hembusan nafasnya pun menyulut emosiku!

"Lucu sekali, ada penata rambut yang tidak bisa bercermin."

"Tak perlu repot bersarkas, wajahmu tidak cocok untuk itu!" _Playboy_ Kunugigaoka— _tidak_ , _kini_ _playboy_ _TouDai_ *—itu terbahak keras. Langsung kurutuki Gakushuu yang memengaruhi gaya bahasaku sehingga dapat bercakap semacam tadi. Sepanjang Sakakibara mengoceh tadipun, rengut tak hentinya menggelayuti bibirku sampai-sampai jatuh macam kurva negatif. Kurasa Gakushuu telah sukses menjadi panutan cara bersikapku, sungguh.

"Namun sebagai ahli tata rambut, aku akan merasa sangat menyesal nantinya."

Aaaaargh! Cukup sudah!

Hatiku menjerit histeris, walau pada realitanya cuma menggerutu dengan frasa-frasa tak koheren.

"Demi Tuhan! Kumohon, kumohon, Sakakibara! Tatalah supaya lurus sempurna, serta permanen!"

"Ups, sabar, nona. Kau nampaknya terburu-buru, jangan-jangan kau memiliki alasan khusus? Mencatok itu tidak jelas apa urgensinya, bahkan olehku yang penata rambut."

"Aku tidak suka kau bertanya seperti itu. Ini kepentinganku, tolonglah!"

"Padahal helai berombak seperti ini sangat indah—apalagi jika berpigmen murni pirang, orang Eropa misalnya."

Sial, Sakakibara. Ucapannya barusan sukses menggerogoti akal sehatku. Membuat awan gelap lantas menghiasi tiap petak wajah ini. Merenggut mentari yang tinggal residu dari binar mata, atau setitik pelangi cerah yang masih kokoh menggelayuti sudut bibirku.

Lalu mereka hilang. Berkatnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu alasanku...?

"...Ternyata ucapanmu memang disengaja. Ayolah, Sakakibara. Kau tidak ingin menjadi tunawicara, 'kan?" desisku emosi.

"Salahmu yang mudah dibaca."

Sakakibara kembali mendengus, nampaknya menikmati sekali kernyitan halus pada dahiku. Dusta memang jika seantero siswi kampus menjulukinya 'the gentle prince from Kunugigaoka'. Jati diri Sakakibara yang asli hanyalah lelaki brengsek, cuma berbekal tampang serta lidah lihai idaman kaum hawa. Delikasinya yang memanjakan ratusan wanita selama ini tak lain dari kepalsuan semata!

"Sampai umur seginipun kau tidak berubah, Kurahashi. Tidak lepas dari sesosok gadis ringkih yang mentalnya gampang tertekan hal-hal sepele."

Asano kerap memperingatkanku soal itu, namun dirinya pun sempat terlena oleh perlakuan Sakakibara, 'sahabat karib'nya. Ya, mereka berdua pernah menjalin ikatan kasih. Bahkan sampai keperjakaan Gakushuu direnggut olehnya.

"Dan siapakah yang menangis meraung-raung ketika Gakushuu memperkenalkan gadis itu sebagai kekasihnya?"

"Wow, lidahmu cukup tajam rupanya. Kuakui, barusan aku tertohok cukup dalam."

Begitu katanya, namun seringai sinis itu tak kunjung luntur sampai kini.

"Boleh juga, Kurahashi Hinano."

Aku membuang muka.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Neraka yang sedari lalu mencengkrami ubun-ubunku kini lewat sudah. Kini tak lagi macam akar rambat pohon anggur, sebab sudah disihirnya sehingga mirip dengan helaian spageti segar yang baru keluar dari mesin pemotong. Yap, lurus vertikal, tanpa lengkung acak yang merusak citranya!

Harus kuakui bahwa aku cukup puas dengan keahlian Sakakibara dalam menata model rambut. Kurasa dosa-dosanya kepadaku pantas untuk dikorting—yah, sedikit. Sebab hasil akhir yang ia beri cukup untuk membuatku takjub. Aku sendiripun tidak tahu kalau aku memiliki rambut sepanjang ini, bila tak membuktikannya dengan wujud lurus yang memikat hati!

"Selesai. Rambut yang lurus nan apik—persis seperti yang kau minta. Akh, sial, dengan warna dan model itu, kau mengingatkanku pada Gakushuu."

Sakakibara menutup hijau kembarnya dengan telapak. Kebahagiaanku terinterupsi seketika.

"…mengapa kau malah teringat, di saat aku bermaksud melupakan segalanya? Rambut berombak… juga Gakushuu."

Lagi, aku tak berdaya mengusir muram dari ekspresiku. Kucengkram lembut helai jingga yang menggelitik sisi leherku, menyisirnya turun naik seolah aksiku itu dapat hilangkan kegundahanku, walau seukuran kapri pun.

Dari bola kehijauan yang bergulir lemah menghampiri sudut mataku, kudapati ekspresi Sakakibara setingkat melunak. Seolah-olah mengasihaniku. Apalagi kini jemari panjang yang sebelumnya sibuk menggulung kabel catok rambut beralih membelai sisi kanan kepalaku.

Anehnya, tak sedikitpun ragaku merespons dengan penolakan.

"Kau sangat depresi, ya? Kurasa dirimu sewaktu SMA tidak seperti ini. Tertawa ceria sambil terus mengekori Gakushuu. Bertengkar denganku. Positive-thinking." ujarnya dengan bariton yang lembut, namun dalam. Mencipta gema. Beresonansi pada gendang telingaku. Mengalir jernih bak telaga bening yang penuh tak terbendung, dan kini mulai meluncur mengairi rona di sudut wajahku.

"Ibarat senja yang jatuh menuruni tulang pipimu, apa mentari dalam hatimu pun sudah tenggelam? Ya, oleh air mata. Kau tahu? Gadis manis dilarang memiliki mata sembap, Kurahashi."

Aku beranjak, menyambar kotak bedak di dasar tas jinjingku. Berusaha menghapus jejak badai yang nyaris kembali menghantam jiwaku.

Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis di hadapannya. Tidak akan. Yang kuherankan adalah mengapa kini fragmen-fragmen kehidupan lama kembali menghantui benakku seperti kaset rusak?

"Dengar, Sakakibara-kun. Penyesalan sudah cukup menyesaki hatiku, aku yang dahulu tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman—kini aku ingin melangkah maju. Kurasa karena aku perlahan beranjak dewasa." ucapku cepat sambil berusaha cuek dengan perlakuan Sakakibara, bergegas membenahi risleting tas kemudian menekan asal layar smartphone, seolah memiliki kesibukan mendesak dengan benda segiempat itu.

"Kau, dewasa? Bagiku kau masih bermental bocah, mengorbankan aset berhargamu karena patah hati." Sakakibara bertopang dagu. Alisnya menukik di satu sisi, jelas sekali tengah meremehkanku.

"Terang saja aku sudah dewasa. Seperti kau tidak tahu saja, segenap masa mudaku terlanjur terbuang percuma."

Ya, satu dekade lebih waktu serta masa muda yang kudedikasikan khusus untuk kelangsungan cintaku, teruntuk dua lelaki kaku yang selalu menukik alis tanpa ragu, setiap waktunya.

Ketika yang satu tertelan arus yang melawan arah hidupku, kemudian yang satu menggantikan posisi yang sempat kopong di dasar hatiku, memompa kuat jantungku hingga nyaris meledak tiap kali mata kami bertemu,

Lalu segalanya berakhir.

Keduanya hilang, tersapu ombak!

Ketika dua orang perempuan cantik nan menawan—tambahan, berhelai ombak sepertiku—mendadak saja datang dan mengisi relung hati mereka, dunia pun seakan lolos dari genggamku. Meninggalkanku sendirian, tanpa kawan. Tanpa seberkaspun cinta yang menghangatkan.

Sejak detik itu, aku pun mulai muak dengan helai berombakku.

Apa? Apa yang membedakanku dengan keduanya? Apakah karena helaiku senada senja, sedangkan mereka senada fajar?

Aku tidak mengerti!

.

.

.

.

"Hei, mau kuajari dewasa yang sesungguhnya itu seperti apa? Namun tentu saja, aku akan menjagamu selamanya awet muda."

Lalu mereka pergi—ya, ke luar negeri, menyisakan sesosok lelaki ini, Sakakibara Ren, yang juga dilanda musibah putus cinta dini. Yang kini memberiku penawaran ringan nan mudah diucap, layaknya playboy sejati. Buatku gundah antara menaati peringatan Gakushuu dan memuaskan hasratku untuk kembali mencicip cinta, walau sebentar sekali.

"Aku selalu terpikat dengan gadis cantik berhelai lurus nan indah."

Ah, ya. Gakushuu sudah menghilang dari hidupku.

...apa gunanya menuruti peringatannya lagi?

Haha, peduli amat dengan peringatan lelaki itu—karena aku tahu, Gakushuu pun sempat terlena dengan perlakuan menggiurkan Sakakibara. Aku tahu, bahkan aku menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau keduanya diam-diam berpacaran, bahkan sesekali berciuman di lingkungan akademi Kunugigaoka. Lantas mengapa ia memperingatkanku?

Kontradiktif, bukan?

"Satu saja—kau bukannya melakukan itu karena aku mirip dengan Gakushuu dalam delusimu, 'kan?"

"Jangan bercanda! Tentu saja tidak. Masing-masing dari kita ingin mengenyahkan Gakushuu dari memorinya, apa aku salah?"

Tidak... alasan 'karena aku mirip dengan Gakushuu' juga tepat adanya. Saat ini aku benar-benar merasa mirip sekali dengan Gakushuu, baik dari segi penampilan, sikap maupun hati. Gakushuu benar-benar telah mengubah diriku. Bahkan aku merasa bahwa kami lebih mirip sepasang saudara kembar sekarang.

Ah, apakah segalanya akan terasa lebih mudah jika dahulu aku terlahir sebagai saudara kembar Gakushuu?

"Lakukanlah, seperti Gakushuu melenyapkan Karasuma-sensei dari hidupku."

Namun tidak. Seidentik apapun diriku dengan Gakushuu. Tetap saja tidak mengubah bahwa aku, adalah Kurahashi Hinano. Aku tidak lagi menyertakan Gakushuu dalam lis kebutuhan hidupku. Ia sudah menjadi kekasih milik gadis itu.

Aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi di matanya!

"Kau menyebut nama Gakushuu lagi. Wah wah, sepertinya ini akan sulit..." Sakakibara kemudian menggumam, sembari terus membelai nakal tengkuk sampai belakang kepalaku, yang tengah bersandar pasrah dalam dekap intimnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membimbingmu langkah per langkah. Bagaimana, tuan putri?"

"Aduhai, aku tidak dapat menolak ajakan semanis itu." Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman manis, mengalungkan dua bilah lenganku pada leher jenjangnya, membiarkan nafas kami beradu seperti bermacam gas di udara bebas.

Bagaimana bila aku dicampakkan lagi olehnya—oleh Sakakibara? Kini aku tidak peduli dengan hal semacam itu. Hatiku sudah tertusuk begitu dalam oleh dua bilah pedang, bila yang ketiga datangpun aku takkan peduli sama sekali.

Teruntuk saat ini saja tidak mengapa, maka sapulah aku, sapulah seperti ombak yang menyapu pergi kedua cintaku.

"Sekarang juga, jadikanlah aku sebagai ratumu."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[03.09.16_20:00]

*TouDai : Tokyo Daigaku, Universitas Tokyo


End file.
